Only You
by OnlyInYourDreamzz17
Summary: They always made their way back to each other. Christian and Tara post season 3. Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place probably two months after the finale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy.**

* * *

**Only you**

**Chapter one- Come home with me**

Her tiny fingers gripped the bar just a little tighter as she winced in pain. She eased herself back up to 1st position and straightened her face as she heard someone come in behind her.

"Thought I'd find you here."  
Christian stood behind her smiling in the dimly lit dance studio. He had given her an extra set of keys to the dance studio, he knew she felt connected to Sammy most there.

"Sorry sir." She teased and accepted the hug he offered. Kissing her forehead she quietly sighed in content. There was always something different about Christian's hugs. A safety that no one could convey with just arms and chest.

"It's pretty late. Your dad coming all this way?"

"No he's coming to pick me up at the end of the week. I'm sleeping on the lounge couch."

"Don't do that to your back. You can stay at mine."  
_Friends had sleep overs, it'd be fine._

"That sounds too good to be true. And I've never seen your place."

"No you haven't. Is that a yes?"

"Why not, anything beats the couch. Thanks Christian."

"It's no trouble. Are you all done? I was just about to leave when I saw the light on."

"Yeah. I think I'm good for the night."  
She reached for her dance bag with her clothes but decided against it with the strain on her back.

"I got it." He reached for her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Is your back bothering you again?"

"Not at all, I'm just feeling a bit lazy. All I want to do is sleep."

"Working on it."  
He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her outside locking up behind her.

"Spoken to Kat recently?" He had called a cab before he signed out. He'd yet to save up for a car and only drove his motorcycle to work on Fridays.

"Spoken to Kat lately?"  
He brought her out of a trance and she replied with a dazed 'hmm'.

"Sorry, what?"

"Kat? Spoken to her lately?"

"Just last week. She told me to look out for her on_ Butterfly Catcher_."

"What's that?"

"I have no idea but she does walk passed the camera a few times in the back."  
He chuckled, "she's really found her thing."

"She's happy. Without ballet, I think it's amazing."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy without ballet?"  
She shrugged, a small lump forming in her throat.

"I think I'm just waiting to be okay, ask me again in a few months." He took her hand and squeezed.

"I'm here you know. You could still talk to me."

"Thanks Christian." She let go of his hands and he flashed her a brief look but she pointed to the approaching cab.

"Can't wait for you to see my place." He enthused and opened the cab door for her. Tara was a little concerned, if his flat had anything to do with his personality she couldn't imagine what the interior looked like.

He lived less than half an hour from the academy which made sense that he wanted to be close to the school. The loft looked inviting from the outside, a unpainted red brick building but it was very Christian so far. They took the lift, he told he liked taking the stairs but for the sake of her back he'd be lazy just that once.

"What do you think?"  
Tara was dumbfounded as her eyes scanned over his apartment. It was extremely charming. Walls painted chocolate brown, what looked like a vintage coffee table and a light brown sectional couch. There was an open kitchen, a counter with three stools separating it from the living room and a door next to the fridge Tara could only assume was a bedroom and a bath.

"It's not what I was expecting at all."

"So compliment or not?"

"It's amazing Christian." She playfully pushed his shoulder and sat down on the incredibly comfy couch.

"Come on, I promised you a good nights rest." He led her into his room, which had the same color scheme. "Bathroom is through there." He pointed to a red door and she nodded as he set her bag down on his bed. Tara wasn't completely sure how to asks about their sleeping arrangement. So she opted out from saying anything.

"Dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just shower and go to bed."

He nodded, "I'm right outside if you need anything." She smiled as he gently closed the door behind him.

Under the spray of the shower she had a moment to think clearly. They had shared a bed before...

_"My dad will flip if he finds you here." She whispered as he quietly closed the door behind him. He smirked and placed his finger over her lips silencing her._

_"He won't flip if he doesn't find out."_  
_How'd she find herself with such a bad boy? The answer was lost on her as his lips crashed to hers. He backed her to her bed and came down to lay flush against her. Not like she had a ton of experience prior to Christian but everything came natural to her when she was with him. She'd know how to kiss him, how to touch him without ever thinking about it. She moaned quietly as he pulled away._

_"Nap time." He teased her as she lay her head on his chest."I like having you sleep in my arms."_  
_"We fell asleep watching a movie on the couch. They understood that but if they catch you in my bed, they might not be so understanding."_

_"Will you relax. I got it covered, go to sleep."_  
_She felt his lips on her forehead for a brief moment and she'd have done any he asked in that moment._  
_Yawning sleepily she mentioned that it was the best Christmas she'd ever had._

But they were together then, it was natural and being in his arms was all she ever thought about. If she was honest with herself, it was still all she ever thought about. Their decision to remain just friends was something she hadn't come to terms with. Didn't understand yet what motivated her to do such a thing. Because she loved him so much he could inflict the most pain on her heart. But when it came down to just herself...she knew she'd love him anyway.

She finished showering and decided to leave her toiletries out since she'd be there for the week.  
She took her time getting dressed in a tank and shorts and lounged around his bedroom for a little while. His scent had become a solace for her, it was so familiar she'd recognize it anywhere. It was very him...she couldn't put it into words. She heard him moving around outside and let herself out of his room. He was making dinner, stirring a pot of what looked like rice to her. It smelled good, made her reconsider not having dinner.

"I'm impressed, it actually smells like it won't kill me." He turned around and grinned briefly glancing over her from head to toe.

"Have a taste." He lifted the pot spoon and blew it, she couldn't focus on anything but the pair of his kissable lips. He sucks the air out of her lungs every time he kissed her. He brought the spoon to her lips, invading her personal space, but she didn't back down, in fact she welcomed it. She blew the spoon again and their eyes met as she tasted the seasoned rice. The room spun and she felt like hyperventilating as he held her gaze. If he wasn't so incredibly sexy, if they hadn't had all that history, if she had even a smidgen of self control when it came to him then staying at his apartment for the next week wouldn't have been a scary thought.

"How is it?" The moment was broken but he hadn't stepped away. Tara forgot to chew and realized how much flavor was in her mouth.  
His eyes were still waiting on her answer as she stared back up at him with a small smile.

"It's perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews=updates **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short the third will definitely be longer. **

***Big thanks for all the reviews this chapter is for you.**

* * *

**Only you**

**Chapter two- Sleeping with you**

Dinner was quiet, the rice was served with grilled chicken and Tara's mouth was too full to start a conversation. Not that she needed to, it was a comfortable silence. Once the scraping of the spoons on their plates could be heard Tara volunteered to wash the dishes since he cooked.

He showered while she took her time cleaning up the kitchen. It wasn't that big of a mess but it left her to her thoughts again. She wondered again how they were supposed to sleep. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table interrupting her train of thought. She turned off the faucet and picked it up. She had gotten a text from Abby.

**WHERE R U?**

Tara called her immediately.

"Wes is volunteering to take the couch so you could stay with us if you like. I can't imagine what that couch is doing to your back."

"It's fine Abigail. I'm staying with Christian tonight-for the week."

"You're what?"

"He volunteered before you. I can't imagine what that couch would have done to my back either."

"Sure it has nothing to do with the brooding ex?"

"No, we decided to stay friends remember."

"People change their minds Tara, you more than anyone. I want to yell at you in person. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Fine. See you then."  
She hung up with a small smile. Abigail took three seconds to call her out and it just made her admit it to herself exactly what she was doing.

"So I'll take the couch and you could rest up." He came back outside clad in only black boxer briefs. If Tara didn't know better she'd think he was inside her head and did it on purpose.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you."  
She put down the phone and shook her head. "It was just Abigail. Are you sure. I feel kinda guilty."

"It's okay." He smiled and Tara gripped the counter behind her to keep from falling over. "I'll see you in the morning."  
She passed him on her way to his room, his body wash and body heat making her head spin with heady desire.

Slipping under his sheets lit her senses on fire. She instinctively pulled the sheet up to her nose and inhaled his specific scent. She remember having his scent linger on her clothes once upon a time.

The thing with Tara and Christian was when they were good they were amazing and when they were bad it was tumultuous.

She fell asleep a little past midnight but the minute she did her subconscious pulled her down with the darkness that haunted her lately.

She was dancing persephone beautiful but when she fell she never got back up. Sometimes her dreams would go as far as her breaking into half. That particular night Christian was there. He hovered over her asking if she was okay. She reached out to him and he reached out to her but their fingers never met. She shot up in bed and flinched at the screeching noise until she realized it was her scream. She held her heaving chest as Christian's room came back to focus.

"Tara,"  
The familiar way he said her name made her look up. He stood in the doorway dripping of concern.

"I'm sorry I woke you but...I'm not okay." She buried her face in her palms and before she knew it the bed had sunk and he was beside. She hated that she still needed him, that he was one of the few people that made her feel better with just their presence.

"I'm here for you."  
He pulled her down and her head fell on his shoulder. Her hands gripped his waist and he instinctively tightened his arms around her.

"You'll be fine." He kissed temple and she pulled back. "It was just a dream." He brushed her brown hair out of her eyes and allowed his fingers to tangle in the ends keeping their gaze. "Just a dream."

She nodded slightly but her heartbeat told her otherwise. Christian could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest and it made him sympathize with her.

"Would you stay...please." She looked into his eyes hoping to convey she just needed a friend and he was there. Hoping it wouldn't complicate their already complicated relationship.

"I wasn't go anywhere anyway."  
She scooted and he lay down next to her pulling her to his chest so her back was pressed against his chest. He linked their fingers together and Tara felt safe. It was what Christian brought to their relationship, a sense of comfort and security.

In that moment, cuddled to his chest falling asleep to the sound of his breathing she realized she wanted to get that back. She wanted him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only you**

**Chapter three- Complicated**

She stirred in bed and knew she wasn't in his arms anymore, she shot up immediately and found him getting dressed in the corner of his room. It was definitely a sight to wake up too. He was pulling up his pants when he caught her staring. She blushed like a schoolgirl and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry."

"You've seen me in less." He said with a smirk.

"Me walking in on you changing at the academy doesn't count."

"It does in my head." He said grinning at her.

"You should have woke me. I don't want to make you late."

"You can call a cab it's fine."

"No I'd rather go with you."

"So hurry and grab a shower."  
She slowly got out of bed wondering if she should bring up what happened last night and not that she could make him late for work.

She was surprised he didn't ask about her why she was screaming in her sleep.

"Christian about last night-"

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me. When you're ready to talk about it just know I'm here."

He was making things a lot harder being that understanding and she'd much rather have him snap at every other thing she would say like he used to. She might have had a fighting chance if he was still that guy. She simply nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. She was nowhere close to even wanting to take that risk with Christian again. He was the only one who could shatter her heart.

* * *

No matter how she squealed and tried to resist his unmatched strength he still pulled her along with him to his first glass of the day. A choking lump formed in her throat as she watched the starry eyed students line up along the bars. She didn't know if it were a pleasant nostalgia or not but Christian had his arms firmly on her shoulders and she wasn't going anywhere.

"This here is Tara, and believe it or not she's the most beautiful dancer I know."  
She looked back to him nervously and the sincerity in his eyes scared her back to face front.

"And she's going to help me teach this class."  
She looked back to him with a 'hell no' ready to roll of her tongue but she couldn't bring herself to douse the tiny spark of hope in his eyes.

If he knew that power he had over her she could have been in some trouble but she kept it cool and actually enjoyed teaching along him. She understood why he gave up the company for it, she was the only who knew apart from Zac that he had actually gotten into the company only to turn it down.

She stood at bar with her bag as he dismissed the class.

"That was fun." He said as the last student left the studio. She nodded and made her way passed him only to have him pull her back by her fingertips. She barely felt his touch before he gently tugged her back to him.  
"Please stay. You can be my guest instructor for the day."

"I would but Abigail summoned me for brunch, she has rehearsal later so it's the only time she'll have."

"You'll come right back right?"

"Where else am I to go?"

"Nowhere-right, sorry that was kinda weird."  
He let her go and watched her walk down the halls. He couldn't imagine what was going on in her head whenever she was back at the academy.

* * *

Abigail met Tara at a small cafe only fifteen minutes from the academy. Tara couldn't help but chuckle as Wes pecked her lips after dropping her off. Of all their friends Abigail was the last person she'd peg to be settling down fresh out of the academy and Grace was included so that was saying something.

"Tara,"  
They embraced warmly once Abigail spotted her at a table outside.  
"What are you drinking Abigail? You're glowing."

Abigail bit her lip trying not to smile but to no avail.

"You know I thought Wes was just humoring me when he said it. So it's true then?"

"Yeah it is. How are things?"

"They couldn't get any better, Wes and I new place is amazing, you have to come check it out before you leave. And there's chatter about me being bumped up to demi-soloist for the next season. It's everything I've ever wanted."

Tara nodded solemnly the bitter taste of what almost was lingering on her tongue.

"I'm sorry Tara, that was a bit insensitive-even for me."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. If you think about it you know you worked the hardest for it."

"I did didn't I?"  
Tara flung a napkin at her from across the table making them burst out in childlike giggles. They laughed until a waitress came and took their orders.

"I could definitely eat." Tara muttered, "Christian and I didn't have time to eat, I overslept."

Abigail's eyebrows rose to her forehead, "_Christian and I_?"

"I didn't mean like Christian and I...you know I meant Christian...and I, me and Christian." Abigail didn't seem impressed. "Nothing happened." Tara said before she jumped to conclusions after she made no sense trying to explain herself.

"I didn't say anything did but if it did I'm reserving the right smack you in your face."

"What, why?"

"Tara you don't know what it's like watching the Tara, Christian soap opera from the outside."

"Things are complicated but I just can't stop loving him just like that. And I tried, believe me I tried so much-to even hate him but I can't...he's Christian. My Christian."

"News flash, he was your Christian, then he broke your heart. Then he broke your best friend's heart then everything went downhill from there especially on tour."

"He's not a villain Abby."

"Of course not. I love the guy but it would have been really good if the Christian we know today was the one we knew back then."

"But that's the thing, I fell in love with the bad boy. Not the teacher. I love that he's grown into his own and this new side of him is amazing but I've loved him even when he was getting himself into trouble and rolling his eyes at half the things I said. Is that sad?"

"No it's not, if we could help who we fell in love with-a lot of things would be different." Abigail trailed off and lucky there wasn't a lot of time to dwell on their lost friend as their food arrived.

"Who have you been in touch with?" Tara asked over their omelets.

"Grace checks in every now and again. Last I heard she ended up in Austen."

"As in Austen where Ben is?"

Abigail nodded.

"That's sweet."

"It's Grace, so it'll leave you with a bitter after taste."

"What about Ollie? How is he?"

"A demi-soloist. He beat me by one season. I think he's even better than he was at the academy. Some days I wanna applaud him and some days I wanna smash his knee caps cause he's just so good." Tara chuckled, she needed that. To know things hadn't changed.

"What about you Tara. We only hear from you every blue moon. You can even run now, what's that plan?"  
She shrugged because she had no clue in fact.

"I wish I knew Abigail. I don't know what to do with myself. Ballet was it for me, what else is there?"

"I know what you mean, whatever it is we're all behind you."

"Thanks. I just wish I knew what it was." She stuck her fork into her omelet hoping the answer would come oozing out but instead hot cheese came out.

They went their separate after Tara promised she would come and see Abigail's new apartment Thursday night. Tara wanted a smile like Abigail's, she had tricked herself into believing she was content for too long. She wasn't at all, far from it. The only thing that kept her sane was the bitter reality that she could do nothing to change her position. She couldn't turn back time, couldn't fix her back or make better choices, she was stuck.

She took a slow walk back to the academy hoping that Sammy's studio was vacant, all she wanted to do was dance. She walked down the hall trying to block everything out. The bouncing tutus as students ran to class late, the excitement of casted roles on the announcement boards and apparently the person behind her. She realized she was being tapped on the shoulder repeatedly for the last minute.

"Knew that was you Tara-tiara,"  
Ben's smile was contagious and she found herself in his arms in an instant.

* * *

**A/N: Not a love triangle of any kind so don't get any ideas.**

**Reviews=Updates**


End file.
